


Something You Can't Get Back

by ErrorCode_21891711



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I need the angst!, Tommy loses an Arm :P, it's not graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: None of them expected the War to end like this, with one of there friends losing something they could never get back. Of course not everything goes to plan.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 177





	Something You Can't Get Back

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Tommy loses an arm in this and if you don't see the Tag (WHICH YOU SHOULD) Or you don't read this Note (WHICH YOU SHOULD) Then it's honestly your own fault if it's not clear enough <_<

Tommy didn’t know what to do or think, he was still in great pain from what had happened the day before or the day before that. He didn’t know how long it had been since those events had transpired between him and the others of L’manburg and the Dream team. The events and fight that made him lose his arm, his good one too that was cut off half way down his bicep. The injury still hurt and burned since Sapnap had found him and immediately taken him to Dream and George, he could barely see when that had happened but he had woken up when they had pressed a burning blade against his wound to cauterization the wound.

It had hurt enough to wake him and in the end he cried, with nothing but the soft spoken words of his enemies trying to comfort him through the pain. He could vaguely hear Eret through the ringing in his ears when that had happened.

In the end he had woken up in what looked like an underground holding cell, a bed in the far corner from the door and reinforced glass along one wall with a door next to it leading into an open room. There were no windows and the floor, walls and ceiling were all stone. He hadn’t spoken but he knew his throat was dry from crying, he liked to believe only Tubbo could make him cry but he guessed his enemies knew that wasn’t true anymore.

Tubbo, his mind wandered to his friends. Tubbo, Niki and Wilbur. He doesn’t bother saying or doing anything when he wakes up, opting to eat the food on a plate on the floor next to the door in silence as he tries to ignore the pain in what was left of his arm. The odd emptiness in his right side made him want to cry even more, the situation sinking into him every single time he woke up again and again for what felt like days.

He’d wake up and eat the food left for him then go back to sleep, but this time he didn’t, this time he stayed awake sitting on the bed legs crossed left hand in his lap and back against the wall gaze on the wall opposite to him, the plate empty and next to the door.

The sound of someone coming down the ladder could be heard and then multiple footsteps. He didn’t look up as the door opened. “You're awake?” He nodded numbly, his chest tight with fear as he felt a lump in his throat and his tongue felt too big in his mouth and he had to fight back the urge to cry and he succeeded. He knew they'd been treating his wounds and changing out the bandages every once in a while, while he was asleep.

He heard the footsteps come closer and knew it was George by the shoes he was wearing. “Can you sit up?” He asked. Tommy was surprised but didn’t show it. He was asking instead of demanding but reluctantly sat up straight letting George take his left arm and unwrap the bandages. He was dressed in a plain Tank top and black shorts since he assumed his normal clothing was ruined after the fight.

They were bandages around his head. One over his nose and another covering his right cheek going from an inch from his ear to his nose. Bandages were wrapped around his chest and stomach, covering the bruises and cuts one his chest from the fight, his legs and his one arm left were the same.

George switched out the majority of his bandages both there in silence with Sapnap and Dream on the other side of the glass watched. He could tell since he had seen them from the corner of his eye. After the bandages on his head, face, arm and legs were replaced noticing how tired he looked and truly he was so he decided to leave the rest for another day. Tommy didn’t wait to watch them leave, opting to lay down the minute George was a few feet to the door, burying his face in the pillow and letting his eyes fall shut for another day's worth of sleep.

He awoke again to another plate of food by the door. This time it was warmer and next to it was a book and a clock. He hesitantly picked the items up and moved them to his bed and silently sat on the stone cold floor in front of his bed and ate the food given to him. It was a plain bowl of mushroom stew and some bread instead of the usual mutton and steak they gave him with some water which he also had with this meal.

He sighed moving to set the plate down next to the door, he still had the bread in his left hand feeling weird using his left rather than his right hand. In his eyes this whole situation was odd, trapped underground with the people responsible for his missing arm taking care of him.

The next day was when Sapnap came in carrying various healing potions. He slowly and hesitantly moved over to Tommy silently asking for permission with his eyes. Tommy wasn’t sure how to think about this but he nodded slightly which seemed to make Sapnap smile and moved over a little less hesitant. He sat down next to Tommy on the floor and he noticed the man's lack of armor needed but he knew why, he had lost his right arm, the one he used to wield a sword and his dominant hand so he couldn’t really do much.

He had had some trouble eating, while using his left hand but he’s gotten a little use to it. But only a little bit, nothing too extreme and trying not to move around a lot. Sapnap silently handed him an instant healing potion. Tommy grabbed the bottle awkwardly with his hand, the feeling of his non-dominant hand holding something felt odd but he’d get used to it. If he didn’t get killed.

Tommy sighed, as he did his best to drink the potion, while Sapnap took out a piece of cloth and uncorked a bottle of healing and pressed the cloth against the lid and flipped it upside down getting the cloth wet with the healing potion. “The wound on your leg is bad, since it’s pretty deep but a healing potion should help speed up the process” He took notice of how quiet Sapnap spoke and how gentle his voice sounded and wondered if this was because they were responsible for the loss of his arm or they were being like this because he was a kid.

He also wondered if they were always this calm, collected, gentle?. He wouldn’t know since they used to be friends but the memories of their time together was drowned out by the memories of fighting in the war. He didn’t move when Sapnap undid the bandages on his leg, pressing the cloth with the healing potion against his wound. “Can you hold this?” Sapnap asked.

Tommy didn’t respond, opting to just hold the cloth while Sapnap let go to replace the rest of the bandages before handing him one more healing potion and then leaving the rest at the end of his bed to take when he woke up.

\-----

The next time he woke up, he wasn’t in any pain, the healing potions having done their jobs. He sat they’re noticing he was awake earlier than he usually was. He had his back against the wall, his bed was pushed against and his legs were pulled up to his chest, his arm wrapped around his legs. The door opened and he looked up seeing Dream’s masked face. He didn’t say anything as Dream moved forward with a plate in hand.

Dream sat down a few feet away from him and set the plate down pushing it forward clearly hesitant to get closer to him without his given permission. Tommy shakily stood still tired and sat down a bit away from the plate pulling it towards himself. He ate in relative silence the iron door wide open giving him an opening to run. But he didn’t, he didn’t know what Dream or his companions would do if he tried and he didn’t want to find out.

Once he was done eating, he slid the plate back to Dream who took it without hesitation. He stood, “Follow me” he said, Tommy was slightly confused but nodded, shakily standing his left arm coming up to grab at his right shoulder as he followed Dream out of the cell. He waited a foot away from Dream as he closed the door and moved towards the stairs which were down a hallway. He was surprised that Dream didn’t take the ladder but guessed it was obvious because he didn’t have an arm to be able to climb up it. He followed behind Dream as they came into an open room, the place looking like a modern house with desks and painting on the walls.

They moved down the hallway going up another flight of stairs and coming to a door which Dream pushed open and they stepped outside the sun high in the sky. The burning light in his eyes stung a bit since it had been awhile since he'd seen the sun, he moved a hand in front of his face to block out the sun, his gaze moving around the area which he knew was Eret’s garden of his castle.

The grass was soft against his bare feet and the sun was warm against his skin. He let his arm fall to his side as he looked around taking in the change of scene and color. He still followed Dream when he moved forward stopping when they got into Erets castle standing in an open room. “Your allowed to wander around but you can’t leave the castle or go past the walls, don’t go snooping around in anyone's stuff either”

With that Dream walked away leaving Tommy standing there confused. He didn’t have time to think as Dreams' words sunk in. He turned to look around intent on exploring where he was and what was in this castle. He wandered the halls, his feet thumbing against the smooth wooden floor, a slight smile crossed his lips as he moved down the hall looking into any and every room he found but not digging around too much, Dreams warning still in his mind.

He still hasn’t talked but his throat didn’t feel as dry or closed off as it did before and he hasn’t cried yet. He found himself outside again in the sun and couldn’t help himself, sitting down on the grass covered ground the flowers around the area bringing color to the place, they were even a few Bee’s and if Tubbo were there he knew he’d be more than happy to talk about them.

Tubbo, that's right he still had his friends to worry about. Then again he wasn’t really in the best situation to be doing or worrying about anything or anyone. With a tired sigh he laid back and stared up at the sky, the sun not in his face due to the clouds, it’s been the most peaceful he’s ever been since the war started.

Days of sitting in the same room, drifting in and out of sleep while his wounds healed was getting boring but he didn’t think speaking up about it would have been a good idea. Losing his arm meant he was useless especially since he wouldn’t be able to fight as well as he use to, so at this point he wasn’t willing to test the waters and see what other forms of harm Dream and his companions were willing to do just to keep him in line but at this point would they harm him if he did anything.

They’ve been nothing but hesitant, quiet and gentle, a stark contrast to the normal rude, loud and harness of their words and attacks, but then again he hasn’t been his usually loud and brash and harsh self either. Things were different and he wasn’t even sure if the others knew he was alive or if they had claimed him dead, they were a lot of things he was unsure of. The sound of footsteps made him sit up and look over his shoulder, his eyes landing on Eret who stood a few feet away, a hesitant look on his face, Dream, Skeppy, Bad, George and Sapnap standing a few feet behind him watching their interactions.

“Hey Tommy,” Eret said quietly. He did take notice that Eret wasn’t wearing any armor like the rest but he assumed it was because it wasn’t like he could do any damage without his other arm. He turned back around his gaze moving to the dirt. And then he spoke for the first time in what felt like years.

“Are you going to stand there or sit down?” He huffed his voice horse and gravely from the days of no use. The footsteps came closer and Eret was now seated next to him silently. Tommy in the beginning was mad, enraged when Eret had betrayed them but at this point there was no need for his anger. Not like he could act on it, despite what others thought he tried to think through things before he acted, keyword tried sometimes he’d move on his own, sometimes with just the intent to protect his friends other times it was just out of his own anger.

He had been in his thoughts for a bit that he didn’t realize when Dream sat on his other side, but he snapped back to attention when a hand was placed on his left shoulder. “For what it’s worth Tommy, I’m sorry” Dream’s voice sounded trained and Tommy got the impression he was going to cry. 

His own eyes were burning, blinking rapidly to try and hinder the tears from spilling. He cried enough the past few days and was tired of being weak. He moved a hand and placed it over Dreams, he could tell the man had flinched probably expecting him to push his hand away, instead he responded. “I know, and for what it’s worth, I’m sorry too” At some point during the silence he grew tired and leaned against Eret and fell asleep intent on getting some more much needed rest.

\-----

Days went by and instead of the old cell with plain grey walls he was given a room with wooden floor a window, the walls were a polished black stone along with the ceiling and he spent a lot of time sitting outside on the ground in the grass actionally a Bee would come around here or there and they vaguely reminded him of his times with Tubbo who he missed.

The quiet was filled with his thoughts and memories of his yelling and cursing and Wilbur telling him to calm down which put a bit of a smile on his face. He occasionally talked with Eret when he wanted or felt like it, his voice wasn’t as bad as the first time he talked in awhile.

But the first time his voice ever got loud again wasn’t until today. He had been doing nothing but walking the hallways of Erets castle, he’s done this multiple times sure but it’s all he can do. He knew they wouldn’t give him a weapon, he did still have that book and quill which he did write in albeit messily and it irritated him a bit when he spelt something wrong but he had gotten better with time.

He actually had shoes now instead of walking around barefoot. And he wore dark blue shorts and a white long sleeved shirt. Walking around with nothing to do got boring sure but there was the occasional thing that made him laugh.

He had been watching from afar as George and Sapnap trained. They weren’t wearing any armor and had plain wooden swords in hand, they’re armor and netherite swords abandon to the side a few feet away from them. He stood near the entrance to the castle and watched his back against the wall.

He watched as Sapnap overpowered George, until George kicked Sapnaps feet out from under him, sending Sapnap sprawling to the ground wooden sword flying out of his hold. “Oh come on!” Sapnap complained and Tommy had tried. So hard not to laugh but he did and it caught the attention of both of them who seemed surprised to see him there.

Tommy snickered. “Didn’t know you were that bad bitch boy” He huffed, standing up from his spot crossed legged on the ground.

“Like your one to talk Tommy” Sapnap jokingly retorted before he could think of what he would say. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Sure Bigman” Tommy snorted a grin crossing his lips. He turned and went back inside intent on finding food from Erets supplies. He knew the man had some steak around here that he said Tommy could have. He didn’t even notice Sapnaps slightly confused and shocked expression when he left.

\-----

It didn’t take long after that for him to bounce back, almost returning to his normal loud and energetic self he spent a good majority of his time with Eret and Sapnap and occasionally George and Dream who were seen together a lot, sometimes alone other times talking to Sapnap and Eret. He even got visited by Punz, Ponk and Purpled, the bright light in their eyes had dimmed once they noticed his missing arm and they seemed a bit sadanned and even pained to see him like this. And truthfully he hated that look, it was almost akin to pity in his eyes, he didn’t like feeling so weak and useless.

But they were the times he’d wake up crying from nightmares. The memories of his fight against Dream and the others, the fight that cost him something he couldn’t get back. The burning warmth of fire surrounding him the walls of L’manburg barely visible through the rising smoke that blocked out the vision.

The feeling of his throat closing up as he tried not to cry as he called out for Tubbo or Wilbur or Nikki and Fundy. He hadn’t been able to do anything at this point and then the accident happened, the sound of wood breaking and two trees falling onto him both still ion fire the burning hot pain against his arm as he realised he barely avoided the tree but his arm was still trapped under the burning piece of wood that he knew he couldn’t lift on his own and the fact it was still on fire wasn’t helping so he had to act fast having no other choice but to make the decision of cutting off his own arm.

He had told George the story of how it had happened. He knew the man had told Dream and the others and that they still felt responsible for what had happened even if he had done it of his own accord to save his life.

There were times where he’d be up in the middle of the night sitting in one of the open lounge rooms in Erets castle crying unsure of what to do in the moment and slightly afraid of going back asleep. There were few times where Eret or even Dream found him and offered comfort which surprisingly worked when all he needed was someone to hug and cry on without Tubbo around and even then his thoughts always made him believe he looked pathetic in their eyes.

Then there were the days where he’d actually have fun Sapnap and him actually pulling pranks on Eret and George. This time around Sapnap and him had been hiding from George after a classic bucket over the door prank, George walking around the castle in search of either of them to get back at them.

Of course George had already managed to find Sapna and gave him a hug which resulted in his clothes also getting wet. George almost got Tommy but he managed to book it down the hallway yelling about staying away from him after throwing one of his shoes at George who gave chase Sapnap close behind with a shit eating grin as he yelled for Tommy to come back and that they just wanted a ‘hug’.

He ducked into a lounge room where Eret and Dream sat on one of the couches casually chatting only going silent when Tommy entered, crawling over the couch and to the other side of the room George and Sapnap coming in with George still soaking wet and Sapnap partially wet.

“Come on Tommy” Sapnap grinned. Tommy glared at him from his spot on the other side of the room the other door leading out of the room right behind him.

“No, you bitch boy, don’t fucking touch me I don’t want to get my clothes fucking wet” Tommy hissed turning to the door dread seeping in when he found it was locked. “Son of a bitch” he muttered and dodged when George made to tackle him. He ducked under Sapnaps arms, almost getting away only for George to grab his ankle. Sapnap grinned and wrapped his arms around Tommy, George joining in on the hug while Tommy complained and the other two just laughed and or giggled as Tommy’s clothes were now also wet.

“Assholes” He sighed. Eret had bursted out laughing while Dream just lightly chuckled a smile on his face as he told the three to go change which they had done.

That was only one of the many things he got into with Sapnap around the amount of trouble the two caused was unparalleled and some of their pranks did result in a few broken and in need of repaired windows and a few burnt things.

\-----

Dream hadn’t told him that they’d be going anywhere. He had just woken up and found Dream, Sapnap, George and Eret quietly sitting in silence in one of the many lounge rooms. Dream had told him to change which confused Tommy a bit but he complied, cursing at Dream a bit before leaving to get changed into more casual clothing.

He followed Dream, George and Sapnap past the walls of Erets castle confusing him a bit, but he hesitantly followed passing his old house as they made their way through the tunnel leading to L’manburg. As they made they’re way down the stairs he noticed how L’manburg’s walls were repaired. They stopped at the gate and Tommy almost froze up seeing Wilbur, Tubbo, Niki and Fundy nervously standing on the other side of the walls, Tubbo fidgeting with his hands.

He stood there with Dream to his right, Sapnap and George to his left. Tubbo stood across from him with Wilbur to his right and Nikki and Fundy to his left and everything was just silent until Dream spoke. “We figured with what happened to you Tommy that it was best to grant L’manburg its independence, we never intended for things to get so intense and for that we are gratefully sorry that we can’t help reverse the damage we have done” he listened tears gathering in his eyes as he just stared at Tubbo who looked saddened and relieved to see him but no one moved. “With your injuries all healed we figured it was time for you to return to L’manburg”

Those final words were what made him run forward, Tubbo doing the same both meeting in the middle, Tubbo’s arms wrapping around his back as his one left arm wrapped around Tubbo’s shoulders burying his face in Tubbo’s shoulder and crying. Nikki, Fundy and Wilbur joined in on the hug all three crying alongside the two younger. Tommy was happy but a bit saddened wondering silently if he’d still get to see Dream and the other two again after this.

He didn’t see Dream, Sapnap, George or Eret again until two weeks after he returned to L’manburg getting visits from the other members of the server including Skeppy and Bad who despite not being well known by the people of L’manburg were slightly saddened and concerned at the sight of Tommy because of his young age.

It had been dawn and he hadn’t had anything to do, trying to get used to wielding a blade with his left arm with some trouble but he was learning fast. He hadn’t planned on going anywhere important but his feet had moved on their own as he was lost in his thoughts of being able to spend a lot of time with his friends at L’manburg.

But before he knew it he was standing in front of the walls to Erets castle. Usually at dawn on the weekdays George, Dream, Sapnap would be training and Eret would be watching. Being with them for over three months had his mind remembering their schedules and what they did. And he was right the three were training and Eret was watching. He watched at a distance until Dream had Sapnap sprawled across the ground and George pinned with his foot on his chest wooden sword pointing at his neck.

“Still not good enough eh George” He snickered, now closer. They all snapped, they gazed at him in surprise.

“Your here” Dream muttered, dropping the wooden sword to the side as Sapnap and George picked themselves up off the ground. He nodded and shrugged. 

“Was lost in thought” He began. “My feet kinda just brought me here” He turned his gaze to the ground. “But I do have to say I missed you guys even if your piece of shit” He grinned. Eret huffed, Sapnap grinned, Dream shook his head and George protested. Sapnap was by his side draping an arm over his shoulders and talking excitedly about having him around for a bit.

Wilbur was informed of where he had gone and had been reluctant to let him visit but he agreed after Tubbo said he’d go with him. He’d spend some days with the Dream team and Eret at the castle with Tubbo who also grew close with them and then others with the members of L’manburg and things went almost back to normal with nightmares few and far in between. Some of them haven’t recovered from the spoils of war but they were doing it together and they guessed that was all that mattered.


End file.
